Thuy's Intervention
by saigoncat
Summary: What if Thuy didn't try to kill Tam? What if he was there for Kim when she found out about Chris' betrayal? What if, instead of Kim, Chirs is the one who suffers? Basically, I loved Hong Kwang-ho's performance as Thuy and how much emotion he brought to the role that I decided to write an AE dedicated to Thuy and Kim.
1. CHAPTER ONE: I'd Give My Life For You

**PROLOGUE**

 **Saigon; April 30, 1975 – The Fall of Saigon**

"Move, move!"

18-year old Thuy ran into formation, along with other members of the National Liberation Front. The Americans were gone. They, the "Viet Cong" had driven them from Vietnam. News from General Văn Tiến Dũng had arrived early that day. Today was the day. A day for liberation. Reunification.

The war was over. They had won.

Only, Kim wasn't here with him. And she was in danger. Already, the officers were talking about "re-education." It was true that they had to cure the disease. But he couldn't let them get to Kim. She would be tortured – or worse, killed.

Thuy vowed that he would do everything to find her again.

 **CHAPTER I: I'd Give My Life For You**

 _ **Bangkok Thailand; 1979 – after Kim leaves Room 317**_

"Chris, you must take Tam with you." Kim whispered, as she walked the streets of Bangkok, unsure of what do to.

 _Chris has a wife. My husband has another wife. All those promises he made to me were lies – all lies. Thuy was right. He is like other men._

Suddenly, she knew what she must do. If she were gone, Chris and Ellen would have no choice but to take Tam with them to America. He would have the life she wanted for him – be an American citizen and live with his father – only without her.

"So, how did it go, Princess?" The Engineer asked her when she arrived at the bar.

Kim nodded. "Chris is coming tonight. Would you watch Tam while I pack his – _our –_ belongings?"

"Ah, finally, the American Dream!" The Engineer bent to pick up Tam. "Go, go, and I will tell him all about blondes and sparkly things and New York!"

Kim took Chris' gun from a drawer and went behind the curtain. She was scared. She was shaking. But she knew that she must do this for her son. There was no other way.

Slowly, she held the gun to her head. She closed her eyes.

She felt nothing in her hand, not even the feel of steel.

She knew that she had no choice. _What I must do, I will._

She put her finger to the trigger and –

"Kim, no!" A hand grabbed the gun from her and threw it roughly aside. Arms enveloped her and pulled her close.

Kim felt tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes still shut tight. It was Chris. He'd come to tell her that he loved her, that everything Ellen said wasn't true. He was here to take her and Tam away, to save them from this hell.

But it wasn't Chris and she knew it. Chris didn't speak Vietnamese. Chris didn't have _.

She opened her eyes and saw a green government uniform. It was Thuy. Kim thought the tears on her face were hers, but she realized now that they were actually his.

"Kim, don't. Don't do this, Kim. Please, don't." He was pleading again, just like he'd pleaded with her to come with him before he knew about Tam. "Kim, I love you, Kim. Please, please."

After a minute, Kim slowly pulled away. "What are you doing here, Thuy?"

"Kim, why were you going to kill yourself? Why, what happened?" He was shaking. He'd almost lost her.

"It is not important. Why are you here? Why did you follow us here?"

"I came to find you. I came to tell you that – "

The door creaked open and Tam walked inside. Kim immediately stood up, grabbed Tam, and hid him behind her.

"Thuy, you shouldn't be here, please."

"But, Kim - "

"Please, don't hurt my son. He has done nothing wrong!"

"I'm not here to hurt him, Kim! I'm here for you!"

The door burst open and in walked Chris, Ellen, and the Engineer.

"What is this?!" Chris exclaimed, upon seeing Kim and Thuy in confrontation. He advanced towards Thuy and punched him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Chris, stop!" Kim yelled.

The Engineer was whimpering. "Some advice, Monsieur Chris, the Commissar is a very powerful man and there are bands of soldiers outside and if I were you I wouldn't – ."

"Save it, you dog. I was just about to leave." Thuy said. He straightened his uniform and looked at Kim. "I will be at the Vietnamese embassy."


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Coo-Coo Princess

**CHAPTER II: COO COO PRINCESS**

 _ **Ho Chi Minh City; three years ago – Liberation Day**_

Thuy had pulled the Engineer out of re-education two days ago and had instructed him to find Kim. And now he was in front of a dirty shanty and the Engineer promised that Kim was on the other side.

The Engineer pushed the curtain aside. "Come in, _Monsieur Commissar_."

He entered the pitiful excuse for a house and saw her on the floor, bowing to him.

"Kim!" He wanted to embrace her, but the damned Engineer was still here. "Three years I've been away. I kept faith we would meet."

"Me, I found her for you." The Engineer said.

Thuy turned to him, irritated. "You, out in the street!"

When the engineer left, along with the other women inside, Thuy turned back to Kim. "I knew in time, faith would weave a design tying your life and mine into one. Kim, each day I'd wait like a soldier must wait, trusting victory to come with the sun."

Kim didn't say anything.

Thuy knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "After the fight, in the still of the night, I would picture my bride, bright as jade. You'll be my wife. We will build a new life and fulfil the vow our fathers made."

Kim gripped his hands. "My father's vow can't be honoured this way…and I pray in my heart he'll forgive."

"Kim."

"What you want now are some words I can't say. If I lied to you, how could I live?"

Thuy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't say any more! Not a word! You will change, you will learn! Kim, look at me, please. Don't decide too soon."

She closed his eyes as if in prayer. "Somewhere deep in my soul shines the smallest of lights. No wind blows it out, it burns steady and strong through the darkest of nights. _Dju vui vay, yu doi my. Dju vui vay, vao nyay moy._ I made a promise once with these words, which neither time nor distance can change. He will come to me, still."

Thuy stood up, outraged. "You must be mad, your American jack has gone for good and he'll never come back! He ran away Kim, he left you to rot! I'm sure by now he already forgot! Kim – "

The Engineer barged in and Thuy quickly stood up straight again, the picture of a respectable soldier of Ho Chi Min City. Rid of all emotion, rid of all weakness.

"Come on now, princess, get off your cloud!" The Engineer glanced at Thuy with a bow. "I'm sorry, sir, she was talking so loud. The _commissar_ is a powerful man. A girl with brains makes a life where she can! Princess, remember your place. Don't make people lose face!" He pulled Kim to her feet and pushed her towards Thuy.

With trembling hands, Thuy touched her cheek. "Why do you look away? I can end all this shame! All you need to say is 'yes'."

Kim looked him straight in the eye and said nothing.

From outside, they could hear the sound of soldiers marching by.

Instinct kicked in. Thuy was desperate, he didn't know what else to do. "You hear those soldiers outside? They'll do whatever I say!"

"I cannot change what I feel!"

"Soldiers, come inside! I think you will change before my eyes!" He started giving orders. "This _me-my_ has just been found. She hid the day we closed the bars! Show them that we don't forget, no one betrays us without scars!"

His soldiers knew the routine. "You are a woman who lived without shame!"

"You're an infection left over from war!"

"You have dishonoured the national name!"

"Re-education will cure the disease!"

"You must be shown what we do to a leach!"

"See how we teach an American's whore!"

The Engineer was trembling. "I have heard hundreds of speeches like these. Take it from me Kim, you don't want to hear more!"

"It's time to act. My friends, it's time!"

Thuy's second in command started covering Kim's face with a piece of cloth. "Her face betrays her crime! She must pay, and her partner too!"

Thuy's heart was breaking. Kim was suffering and he was the reason.

The soldiers pointed their guns at Kim, ready to shoot.

"Stop! Get out!" Thuy shouted at them. "I said, get out!"


End file.
